Please Don't Hate Me
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Seifer hates Hayner. Hayner takes each beating knowing its helping Seifer. What happens when Hayner gets beat up a bit too much and life just seems... to become horrible for them both? He loves Seifer but... it can't work. Seiner. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**This is after a poem I read on fanfiction. I switched the perspectives a bit… since I was confused when I read the poem, ha forgot about the warning in the beginning and thought the whole thing was Hayner Pov. Anyhow I hope someone reads it and likes it. **

I walked to school feeling tired. Seifer really beat it into me today. He hates me more than anyone ever has, and I'm starting to get upset about it. He's upset and needed someone to take it out on, so I showed up just in time. He hates my very being so I show up to make it better for him.

Whenever I need to be strong he shows up and we fight so I can feel stronger, at least that's how it is to me. When he needs to lose control and just hurt someone I show up so he can feel better. It hurts but I need to be there for him when he unknowingly is there for me.

"I hate you." He said softly in my ear then passed me by. I watched him go and talk to his two friends that will follow him no matter what.

"I hate you more!" I shouted angrily knowing that this is just another lie. I'll keep lying and playing this charade. He needs to believe that I hate him that way I can always be there for him. Roxas ran up to me from the front of the school, he doesn't know the truth and is content with the lie. He noticed how I was clutching my stomach and looked at me in concern.

"Go off to class. I'm fine." I said with a reassuring smile. He nodded and patted my back but he still waited up for me so that we would be able to leave together. I knew the bruise in my stomach was deep, deeper than any of the other attacks he's done to me in a long time.

When I got to my first class Namine saw me and seemed a bit worried but I blew it off. I knew Sora would be curious about my slow movements today but he and Roxas really need to just leave me alone sometimes. That's something that they don't understand and Seifer does. It hurts but it's true.

Seifer walked into the class and sat in the back, it was a couple rows from my seat. I glanced back at him and tried not to make it noticeable. He was writing something in a notebook which made me curious but instantly someone sat down beside me. I looked up and saw Olette smile at me kindly.

She knows.

"Hey Olette." I said and stared at the teacher who was trying to introduce me to advanced English. That's how I'm in this class with him, and one of the many reasons he hates me. Being Nerdy probably doesn't help my standing with him.

"How are you doing, Hayner?" She asked kindly. I felt someone watching but I just shrugged.

"The same as normal. Why do you ask?" I don't want her to notice how annoyed I am by her presence but I don't like passing the ball. Tell me what you want to tell me and let me go the fuck away from you. That's my motto with my friends now-in-days.

Seifer has been getting even more angry now in days. I don't know how much I can take before I have to stop it for a couple days.

"You seem a bit… hurt?" She asked as though looking for the right word. Olette doesn't take hints. She destroys them and keeps going straight through until she understands the situation then she smiles and waves leaving the huge train wreck behind her.

"Yeah I got into a fight. Can we please drop the subject?" It's obvious that I don't want to deal with the fucking subtle hints right now. She's been raising her voice this whole time trying to get Namine and maybe even Seifer's attention.

This would mean my death.

"No! Hayner, I'm worried about you!" She hissed now choosing the time to lower her voice. I ignored her noticing the teacher walking up to us. I had to keep from smiling when I watched the teacher move me, but where he moved me to… made it difficult.

I'm now sitting next to Seifer.

"I _was_ happy." I grumbled and leaned back in my chair. Soon the bastard of a teacher made it worse by saying that these are our seats for the year. I glanced over at Seifer but he was writing again. He glanced over at me and glared I glowered back then laid my head down on my desk.

I love him… but he can't know this, if he does then this is going to get worse. He'll have more reasons to hate me and will probably jeer in my face. I wonder how good of an actor I am. I know Seifer's been taking theatre since he joined the school but even so. That means nothing about my own acting experience which is one school play where I was a tree and Seifer was the lead.

Needless to say, we fought that day.

I looked at the clock and watched time pass by slowly. My stomach was killing me, I couldn't help but wince in pain, I tried to do it discreetly but the teacher noticed and asked if I needed to go to the nurse. I looked at him like he was crazy and asked why. He ignored me the rest of the period, and when the bell rang, I hurried out of the classroom like my life depended on it.

My next class is a private one between me and Sora. He's teaching me how to fight with a sword for my P.E. credit since I keep getting too injured to be in gym. Somehow this is the one thing I can do no matter how much pain I'm in, running not so much.

Today he just had me stretch.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do you bother?" Sora asked me quietly. I knew what he meant. The brunette knows about my masochistic love and has issues with it but normally he's quiet and allows me to do what I want. I practiced my swinging and worked a bit on defense with him, and I knew that he was holding back. Normally I would have kicked his ass but today I really needed the leverage.

"Why do you bother going out with the little punk?" I asked referring to his sick and twisted relationship with Vivi. Sometimes Sora makes no sense and when he started going out with the little guy everyone put on a fake smile and nodded toward the happy couple, needless to say Roxas is not impressed. My best friend has a thing for the brunette and everyone but him knows it.

"He's cute and sweet. It's nice to be needed and dependable for once." He grinned at me not understanding that I was trying to end the conversation there. I stopped for a moment to get some water when I noticed Seifer walking past the gym room. He had glanced through the window and saw me, his lips were covered so I didn't see whatever cruel smile he gave but I did see something weird in his eyes.

It's the look that means he wants to hurt me even more. "I don't know why I bother, but I really do hope I become a masochist soon that way I'm not hating all this shit anymore." I sighed angrily and glared at the wall. Instantly Sora was in front of me with a flurry of attacks. I did my best to dodge and strike back but in the end I was on the ground panting while he just flashed me a kind smile and helped me up.

"You're okay with being in so much pain that you have problems standing your ground?" He asked me softly just as the bell rang. I quickly left and headed toward lunch. I'm lucky enough to get the first lunch of the day so that means I'm always outside on the wall outside the school looking over the grounds with whatever food I was able to grab on my way out the door this morning.

"Hayner!" Namine shouted happily and ran up to me. The blond is slow and not all that athletic but she needs points for trying. No matter what she never complains or argues because she knows better than we do how much she needs to prove to people. Her sister is a sadist with an evil laugh that can make you piss your pants, the girl's insults are good enough to kill too. Her tongue isn't a knife, it's a machine gun.

"Hey Namine." I smiled and helped her climb up the wall. It's ten feet high but sturdy and strong. I glanced back behind her and noticed Seifer and his gang hanging out not that far from us. He had a huge grin on his face as he told them some story while moving his hands around. I knew he was happy so it made me smile as well. Nami noticed this and took my hand.

"I support what you're doing as long as you confess soon." She whispered making me blink for a moment then glance back over at him. The group was laughing and Fuu was even smiling. They were close enough to let us see her smile, which is saying something. I could almost make out their conversations while being pleased they couldn't hear ours. Namine isn't loud and my voice always lowers to match hers.

I laughed at her. "Why don't you confess to Roxas?" I asked knowing the answer already. She looked down at the ground so I couldn't see her expression. We both know the blond likes girls and guys. It's not a question of whether or not he's into _girls_ it's more of a whether or not he's into _this_ girl. She looked up and smiled kindly at me.

"I shouldn't be pestering you about Seifer, I should know better than to do that. I can't confess to Roxas because he likes someone else, why won't you confess?" She asked me softly, and I knew I have to answer this one. When I saw the tears she was wiping away and the regret on her face I just can't stand to see this girl cry, it's the saddest thing in the world.

"I can't confess because he hates me. I'd rather see him a couple of damn times a day and fight then see him trying to get away from me and avoid my existence. Get it now, Namine?" I asked angrily but it was said in a soft tone. I hate it when she persists but I like ending these conversations quickly. She nodded and we began to eat. When I looked at Seifer again he was arguing with Fuu about something and Rai was trying to stop them. I never see those guys fight, I wonder what's up.

"Want to trade?" She asked holding up her fruity dessert. I smirked and grabbed it tossing her my brownie. Lunch with Namine is peaceful and normally uneventful too. With the rest of the gang they insist of talking about all sorts of crap the whole time but with us, we just hang out in the silence and eat. If it never works out for us maybe we could be together. It seems like an okay plan to me.

"Thank you for eating with me today." She smiled and left me alone just before the bell rang. I nodded absently and headed to my next class. Riku and Roxas are there with me along with Fuu and Rai. It seems like my schedule wants to kill me. Why can't I get a class full of strangers for once? I sighed softly and hurried to class feeling the pain in my stomach begin to subside.

I hope it heals soon.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in the back of the room wanting to keep from showing anyone the bruise on my cheek. I picked a fight with Marluxia on the way to class, it was stupid but worth it when a whole ton of people saw Larxene was the one who actually hit me since the fag couldn't.

"What happened?" Riku asked curiously but I ignored him and sat on the other side of Zexion, behind Demyx in the back of the classroom. They can't sit next to me, Fuu is seated in front of the slate haired man. I could tell Roxas was pissed off but Riku didn't care much which is good. He never really cares about our situations unless it involves Sora or Vivi since the two are going out.

Vivi sauntered in and immediately Demyx got up and let the little guy sitting in his spot. The blond looked scared making my eyes widen slightly but I ignored it. Vivi isn't a threat to me. When the little guy sat down he immediately turned around and poked my bruised cheek making me hiss in pain and pull back quickly making my head hit the wall.

"You okay?" Leon asked looking a bit concerned but more bored than worried about my mental and physical health. I glared at Vivi but he just smiled looking completely oblivious, he probably didn't understand what just happened. He's too innocent for this to be his plan.

"Who did this?" Vivi asked making me look away only to get poked in the cheek once more. I winced and tried to move back.

"What would you do if I said Seifer?" I sneered making Vivi glare at me. I've never seen the little guy angry before… it was oddly terrifying in a way.

"You'd be lying. Seifer would never damage your face. He wouldn't want to let the world see he hurt you. This violence is just between the two of you, not for others to laugh at." He explained sounding cute and innocent again. I didn't trust it anymore.

"How do you know that?" I growled feeling a bit tired and annoyed at the same time. Fuu glanced back with narrowed eyes. It made me blink and look at her in annoyed curiosity.

"It's true." She stated then turned back to the teacher who had been telling us about some event or whatever. To raise school spirit apparently everyone will be wearing masks and will receive a different class schedule. They will have all their classes but in a different order, no one of the kids can speak but they can write notes. The teacher will know who was in and who wasn't due to taking out each student one at a time to see who they are.

"Sounds lame." Riku sighed but I could tell he seemed a bit happy about it. The cool people always lie about their opinions but I'm starting to get used to it.

"Sounds good to me. I'm going to dye my hair that day." Roxas said softly. I nodded and looked him over. He'd be good for this game, I know he wants to do something about his crush. I might even at least steal a kiss or something, it's not like Seifer's going to know it's me.

"Take advantage. I know someone else who will." Vivi murmured making Fuu glance over and frown. She glared at the wall but said nothing. I guess it's not all that unusual for her but still… it bugs me when I don't get something. She might be talking about Seifer or maybe Rai.

When class ended I headed out of school walking toward the street, but I saw Larxene fighting Seifer while Marluxia was on the ground bruised and beaten. I glanced over there and caught Seifer's eyes. He looked seriously pissed off but when he saw me his eyes hardened just a bit.

I glared and continued heading home. Walking through Twilight Town is normally safe and calm but I could feel some tension today. Normally I have Seifer with me and we're making fun of each other trying to be the bigger dick. This time I'm alone.

"Hayner!" A voice shouted and soon Rai was next to me looking a bit confused and slightly worn out but still strong and bulky. It made me feel a bit safer sure but still wary. What the hell is he doing here anyways?

"What do you want Rai?" I asked, not in an annoyed or angry tone, but more of a tired but still curious one. He blinked for a moment and then took out some note cards before reading off of them in answer.

"I just wanted to find out where you live. I gotta drop off some crap one of your friends gave me, and since I get some of it every once in a while I might as well find out." Rai said with a look of accomplishment. I sighed and shrugged not really caring what Fuu or Seifer were up to with this.

If I get some house calls for beating me up then fine whatever, I might as well just feel safe now. Rai and I walked to my place in silence not really talking about anything since we don't know each other that well.

Before he got to my house Seifer suddenly ran up and Rai instantly turned around and left nodding to his leader before doing so. I looked between them but didn't get any answers.

"What'd the nobodies do that made you fight them on campus?" I asked in an annoyed and suspicious tone. I'm pretty sure he heard that I lost to them so he wanted to prove just how tough he is. Seifer looked at me in stunned silence and then began to think.

"They… looked at me funny." He informed me in an odd voice. I raised an eyebrow at him making the man shove me toward my place. "Asshat." Seifer smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

That night I laid in my bed listening to the sound of nothing all around me. Tomorrow I shouldn't be sore anymore and will be back on my feet pretty much. When I woke up the next day I quickly got my clothes on and headed outside to see Fuu waiting for me, as soon as she saw me heading down the steps she began to walk in the direction of the school. I blinked hard but didn't say anything. It's not like you can really talk to Fuu anyway… but soon I knew I would have to.

"So why are you here exactly?" I asked her making the girl stop and turn to me.

"For you." She stated as we neared the school. I noticed Seifer, Rai, and Vivi hanging out in front of the school, not far from my own group. When her leader noticed her he nodded. Fuu just nodded back and walked a little faster toward them… I don't think I'm _that_ bad of company.

Suddenly Roxas was running up to me looking a little worried. "Are you doing okay?" He asked softly making me look at him oddly. The boy glared realizing I didn't understand and proceeded to poke me nice and hard in the stomach. I winced but didn't double over like I would have yesterday.

"I'm doing better today." I informed him softly and forced out a smile. He nodded slowly then took hold of my wrist and began to drag me over to the group. Before we could get there Seifer stepped out in front of us. He didn't look at Roxas at all, only having eyes for me.

"Go away Chickenwuss." He growled turning to Roxas. The boy glared at Seifer but then glanced over at me. I motioned for him to go ahead and go. I can handle myself a lot better than he can since I know Seifer while he doesn't give a fuck about him.

"What do you want?" I asked as the blond inspected me from head to toe before playing a finger lightly against the area on my stomach he had beaten yesterday. The bruise is still bad but a lot better from before. Suddenly he turned around and started to go.

"I don't think I could beat up a cripple… it would ruin my reputation." He said not even turning around. I glared after him but said nothing and headed over to Namine. She's the only one who understands in a way so I might as well stick to her. My friends looked me over but none of them knew what to say so they just went on like normal… like I wasn't there.

When the bell rang I headed into class and sat down where I'm supposed to. Seifer sat down beside me and said nothing. For a while it was easy just hanging out doing class work… ignoring the man next to me, and that's when it happened. A note appeared on my desk.

Okay it didn't just _appear_ but it could very well have. I mean… why would Seifer give me a note? Quickly I opened it up and read through the note quickly.

_Does it hurt?_

I blinked in minor surprise then quickly wrote back asking 'does what hurt?' Sending the note back to him I tried to focus on the teacher but everything coming out of his mouth sounded like the adults in Charlie Brown. There's just no way for me to understand… instantly I got the note back.

_Does it hurt knowing I'm going to beat you up after school?_

I glared and glanced over at him seeing the blond with an arrogant smirk on his face. Sighing I continued to watch the teacher… the only words I was understanding were the ones that pretty much said I'll have no life this weekend since I'll be working on this class, bastard.

When class ended I hurried out of the classroom ignoring a frantic Olette. I don't care about her opinions at the moment or what she wants to talk about… I just want to train with Sora.

Luckily he didn't go easy on me.

"What's up with you?" I asked as he looked at me oddly. I could tell he was mad beyond belief. I did my best to dodge each attack but it was obvious he was going to tear me apart soon if I didn't pick up my game. It'll kill me but I probably need to.

"Vivi and I were talking about you yesterday." He growled. I stared at him in shock trying to understand. Instantly he made a lunge for my gut, I fell to the ground and rolled over then stood up and got serious.

"What were you two talking about that made you so mad?" I demanded feeling the pain in my stomach, at least this might help the stiffness in my joints, and also prepare me for the fight Seifer promised later on.

"He said you doubted something that is _so_ stupid to disbelieve!" He cried not making any sense at all.

"What's wrong with you?" I shouted as Sora stopped fighting and collapsed to the ground.

"Seifer made Vivi break up with me. Fuu and Rai can't date either. They're going to be single for him… because Seifer can't be with the person he loves." Sora growled and then covered his face. I knew he was crying and I knew it hurt him a lot. Every time I saw him and Vivi together I knew it was love.

"I'm going to leave you alone." I whispered and kissed the top of his head before leaving the gym. I think practice is over today and I think I'm going to need to talk to Seifer. This is just wrong… he shouldn't force his friends to break up with the person they like just because he's stuck without someone! I would never do that to my friends! I doubt I even could…

Why would he do this?


	5. Chapter 5

I walked up to him but stopped just ten feet away. I need to be brave and yet… I'm scared. I don't want to get hurt right now when I'm so pissed off. I'll probably wind up hitting him back and that won't be good for either of us no matter what's going on with him lately. Forcing myself to be brave I walked forward and put my hand on his shoulder then forced him to turn around.

I glared my hardest at him. "Why did you make them break up?" I demanded angrily. He just stared for a moment then looked at me like I must be insane.

"What are you talking about?" He asked looking a little confused but angry as well. I wasn't about to deal with all this sidestepping shit so I grabbed his wrist and dragged him someplace Rai, Fuu, and Vivi weren't currently hanging out at in order to talk to him by himself.

"Just because you can't date someone you made your friends break-up with their boyfriends… why the hell would you do that?" I demanded angrily. He just stared at me and then punched the wall behind me. I could see the bitter rage on his face making me take a step back.

"I never told them to do that." He informed me darkly making me look at him and see something I hadn't expected. Pain was evident all over his face, making me see that I got it wrong. Seifer didn't make them break up did he?

"Then what happened?" I asked looking at him with a curious look in my eyes.

"They did it on their own." Seifer murmured and began to walk away but I caught his arm before he could leave. "Just leave me alone okay..? It's my fault. Sooner or later I'm going to have to do something just to make it right… I'm not ready yet."

I stared at him in shock and then watched him walk away. Once he got back to his gang they followed him looking slightly concerned but I knew he wouldn't tell them about how I reawakened his bitterness and rage towards current events. Sighing I then turned around and walked toward my house. I guess today is over and that's just fine.

No one was there on my route home until I was almost there. That's when I saw Larxene looking pissed as all hell. I stared at her and then took a deep breath. Trying to walk past her she got in my way then grabbed hold of my wrist tightly, while digging her nails into me. I stared at her for a moment then watched her eyes turn to slits. "You made that stupid punk hurt my boyfriend." She growled and then took out a stun gun. I looked at her and at the stun gun then jerked away quickly and sprinted toward the school. The crazy psycho bitch is going to kidnap and torture me! Dammit!

Once I covered a certain distance I bumped into Sora and Roxas. They looked at me curiously but when they saw the murderous Larxene behind me they instantly stood by my side. "What the hell did you do to piss her off?" Roxas asked looking at me like_ I'm_ the insane one.

"Seifer beat up her boyfriend and she blames me. It's not my fault, not in the least." I grumbled just as she got into our range.

"Oh look you got a couple friends backing you up." She said and then looked at the two. "Ew... no wonder you all hang out together ugly, losers, and not to mention idiots. Yep I think the three of you were bastards that no one cared about. that's probably why you're together now right?" She asked her voice like acid to our ears. I took a step forward in front of my friends and then waited for her to hit me but before she could Demyx showed up and grabbed her wrist with a dark look.

"Don't mess with these kids. Especially Hayner. Do you want my brother to murder you? And if you lay a hand on my brother you know I'll come after you. Are you ready to handle Zexion, Vexen, Me, and Axel? Then you have to count these three. Wow... it looks like your out numbered. Too bad the only person who's on your side and even likes you is out for the count." The blond said darkly looking murderous. I'd never seen this idiot so... serious before.

Larxene just glared at him then smirked and stepped out of the way. "I'm feeling rather generous but don't expect this to happen for long. Sooner or later Seifer is going to go off to college and you boys will be gone too. Hayner made my boyfriend get hurt and so eventually he'll pay. The longer I have to wait the harsher the pain will be." She promised and then nodded to us before turning around and walking away with a smirk.

I watched her go then turned to Demyx. "Thanks man." I said and watched in surprise as he hugged me, lifting me up a bit before laughing.

"I'm just happy you're okay! Hayner dude you need to go to one of my concerts sometime! I think you're the only one who can make Seifer go! That'd be amazing! But then again I am getting a little ahead of myself... He beat you up right?" Demyx asked looking me over. I felt the bruise on my stomach which was almost gone already.

"Not for a few days. Sure, I need to get out anyway. I doubt I could make Seifer show up unless you really want me to be a punching bag but hey I think it'll be fun anyway." I said with a shrug and a smile as Sora and Roxas looked at me curiously.

"Demyx and Hayner... isn't that crack?" Roxas asked slowly as Sora blushed.

"I can see it!" He shouted and covered his face.

I blushed and then exchanged glances with an equally embarrassed Demyx.

No way in hell.


	6. Chapter 6

**By the way I have a Deviantart account in case you want to check up on me. My journals will have news on my fanfics in case you're interested. You can look up Santa Made A Mistake This Year and the first story you see will have been done by me. My username is Whatamitoyou**

It didn't take long for a rumor to spread around the school that I'm dating Seifer's older brother. Some people commended me; others stayed away saying they didn't want to get beat up for something an idiot like me did. I don't even like that guy as a friend! There's no way in hell I'd go out with him, especially when I like someone completely different.

Gene wise… that's not true, but I'm not about to get technical about something as stupid as this.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" A voice asked darkly from behind me. Seifer was there with his arm wrapped around his older brother's neck in a death grip, I could see the blonde's face becoming paler by the second.

"I'm walking to class, why are you killing your brother? Shouldn't you wait until after the concert? That way he at least has some money he can give you." I informed him with a sigh and shook my head knowing I don't want Demyx to die but it's not like I'll cry because of it. It's just a little disappointing since I wanted to go to his concert.

"No… you dumbass… why are you going on a date with my brother?" Seifer demanded with a reddening face. It made a small smirk appear on my face before I pulled Demyx out of his grip. I don't know why he's so pissed off unless he doesn't want two lamers instead of just one in his family… but if I want attention I might as well do the best I can to get it.

"I love him… and he loves me." I informed him with a soft pout as I hugged the blond close. Demyx looked at me like I was nuts for a moment then hugged me tightly.

"I can't live without him!" Demyx shouted happily making Seifer clench his fists and get ready to punch the man, but I blocked it easily.

"What's wrong? You're normally a lot quicker than that." I teased with a light smile on my face, but when I saw the hurt and anger I backed off a bit. "We were just messing around." I murmured softly and bent over to look at his face. He socked me in the jaw then left making Demyx hug me from behind. I pulled away from his grip and then ran forward and grabbed a hold of Seifer's shoulder. "Come to the concert with me."

He turned around instantly as I began to rub my aching jaw. "What did you say?" He asked softly with a look of shocked annoyance. I just frowned and tried to think of a way to restate it but instead he just sighed and nodded. "I'll be there but if you guys pretend to be a couple again I'll do more than just a weak love tap." He hissed and stalked off making me frown.

"It hurt a lot worse than a love tap." I grumbled before turning around and seeing a happy Demyx hugging his boyfriend Zexion who looked incredibly pissed off. Apparently he saw the whole thing and considers what Demyx did as dirty, cruel, and completely idiotic. I have a feeling he said that in love though. I doubt anyone could seriously be pissed off at the blonde.

Demyx seemed happy though, his brother is actually going to his concert. He wasn't happy enough not to tease me about it… sad to say. Instead he kept making stupid comments about how it's a date even though it's clearly not. If I ever asked his brother on a date I'd be wearing all the protective gear I can find.

Smiling to myself though I could feel the blush rise to my features… he's coming. He's actually coming with me to the concert… and I don't think I'm going as a punching bag! Demyx walked me to class and gave me all the details he could about the concert, but he spent an incredibly amount of time talking about things I seriously have no interest in like what he's going to wear, what songs he's going to play when, what kind of underwear he plans on getting tossed his way… and how he'll murder me if I throw my boxers up there.

It was all pretty stupid stuff but made me feel a bit better since my friends aren't talking to me much right now. The girls are upset because they think the rumor's true, and Riku doesn't know why I didn't talk to him about my bully problems. Roxas and Sora are just fine with me but considering the fact that I don't see them much and I don't sit near them… it's not like school life hasn't gotten any easier with that knowledge.

"You look happy." Seifer stated bluntly from his desk. I sat down at my seat beside him and nodded, being sure to act as casual as possible. I could tell it wasn't working though. He was still staring at me with those stupidly big blue eyes that were trying to kill my very soul. I'm happy to say, though, that my soul survived.

"I'm happy because I found out that Demyx is taken. If he just walks around with his boyfriend for a while then this stupid rumor will end." I informed him, proud of myself for coming up with a logical lie. There's no evidence against it and no reason for him not to believe me.

"How did the rumor start?" Seifer asked making me glare at my desk. The two responsible are, of course, Sora and Roxas. They thought of us together and started thinking of all these romantic scenes… they probably even talked about it in public in their loud and obnoxious voices… that's most likely how the rumors started.

"Your brother asked me to go to the concert, he was hoping that you'd go too if I went and invited you. My friends thought of it as him asking me out and thought we were cute… but crack." I stated blankly.

Seifer placed his head on his desk and covered his face with his arms. "I can see it." He growled angrily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys... sorry for being incredibly slow. During the break I wasn't in the mood to update and since I've gotten back I started to rewrite my novel 'No Regrets' since I'm making myself finish it by April 8th... I hope to update a tad more often. **

Seifer said he'd go with me in order to destroy all rumors about me and his brother. Apparently rumors about me and the bully are better than of me and his brother... I don't understand it but hey, it's nice to be able to go to a concert with the guy you like even if it doesn't work out just right. It's not a date just a friendly outing but of course my heart won't listen to that and it has act like a fucking girl's heart by getting all throbby and feel all heavy and crap.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked Seifer as we got to the club where Demyx will be performing. He looked over at me then nodded with narrowed eyes. Holding out his hand he looked away, I could almost see a bit of redness on his cheeks but it was just a trick of the light.

"It's dangerous to walk across the streets without holding someone's hand." He said in a grumpy voice making my eyes widen before I took his hand and looked away, at anything but the blond beside me. The walk was swift since my heart was pounding once again, dammit, and the idea of doing this for a while is just humiliating anyway. "Lamer! You're going too fast." Seifer growled but he was going even faster than I was. Slowing down a bit we stepped onto the sidewalk and then slowly let go of the others hand.

"Is that you Hayner?" A chipper voice asked from ahead of us. Sora and Demyx were together holding hands as they headed over, but they didn't look like they were dating or anything it just looked like their hands were connected. So maybe getting all worked up about holding the bully's hand was actually not a bit deal at all... but then again I know that Sora likes Vivi and Demyx likes Zexion. That may be a factor I should include before finally deciding how we look.

"And Seifer." I nodded motioning towards the blond who looked murderous as he glared at his brother. Demyx paled and then hid behind the small brunette who just grinned over at me. "It's not what you think Sora." I mouthed but he just tilted his head to the side before mouthing 'what?' "It's not what you think." I said aloud causing everyone to look at me.

"Really?" Sora sighed looking a bit depressed. I smiled and raised an eyebrow before shaking my head.

"You're such a naive little punk." I teased causing Seifer to step forward, half in front of me but I didn't notice and took a step to the side so that I was facing Sora again. Before I could say anything though, Seifer grabbed me by my sleeve and dragged me into the building and away from the two guys. "Where are we going?" I asked curiously, hiding a light blush from the sudden action.

"I noticed that the place was filling up so we should get some good seats or be stuck with the worst." He answered but when we got over to where we could sit at any table... there were tons of good seats. I didn't question him though knowing that good seats to me can be terrible to others. He took us over to the best seats in the house and the ones that everyone wants to sit at but with a good glare and the cracking of his knuckles, the people who originally sat there instantly left so we could take care of the seats instead.

"Wow... these are great seats." I commented with a smile, stating the obvious sure but it's a conversation starter and the only one I had on hand with how muddled my thoughts were. Glancing down at my sleeve it felt a bit strange not seeing his hand there but then again he only held onto it for less than a minute so I shouldn't be so used to it already but I am. It's stupid and completely wrong considering that something like today or like this night... yeah we all know it won't happen again.

"Yeah they are... so what kind of music does my brother play?" Seifer asked curiously looking a bit bored but also interested as he stared at me. I blinked in surprise and then shook my head and made the shame sign causing him to playfully hit my head. "It's not shameful that I don't know my brother's music, I'm never home to hear him practice and he's a freak." Seifer informed me honestly making me laugh since I noticed something... a softness when he said it showing he wasn't being a complete douche about his brother.

"He plays rock with a couple freaks but they're amazing. Every some Demyx makes and sings seems to catch you off guard and throws you into his world." I explained with a soft smile. Seifer just looked at me with a suspicious look on his face.

"So... what? We all drown because he tosses us all headfirst into the fucking ocean?" He demanded making my eyes widen before I burst out laughing. I couldn't make him understand and then the band came on the stage. Seifer watched as Demyx grinned at his fans before grabbing the mike and singing a song about a bully killing his lover and then one day they both just... fell together into one and were happy. A perfect ending. Oddly enough he sung another version of it afterward where they both crashed and burned. Still... they were great songs and even Seifer smirked.

Of course I was too busy thinking about how close we were to really pay attention to anything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Anyone want to take this story? Go ahead, I can't write anymore about it. Completely lost it. I suck at Seiner like this. Maybe third person... maybe. But for the most part I really do suck at it, so if anyone wants it let me know. **


End file.
